1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with new compounds having high spasmolytic action. More particularly, the invention relates to certain propionamide derivatives, their pharmaceutically acceptable salts and methods of using these compounds as spasmolytic agents in man and animals.
2. Prior Art
Among the products usually employed in therapy as spasmolytic, it is frequently observed that the action of some of these known products is confined to the gastrointestinal tract. Those products that after oral administration exert their action also on organs and systems other than the gastrointestinal tract, however, have atropine like side effects.